Mailtime
"Mailtime" is a song sang by Kris or Lyra in the TV show, Mint's Hints. It is a special song for Mailtoad before he delivers a letter. Lyrics Chorus: Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime! Kris/Lyra: Here comes the mail It does not fail It makes me ink the trail Like I am on an inkrail When I get it, I will wail Mail! Trivia * This usually happens after finding the second hint. * Starting with "Mint's Favorite Song", Mint's vocals are updated. * Since "Kris Gets the Sniffles", Mint uses high vocals in some episodes. * In "Mailtoad's Birthday", the gang says "Happy Birthday, Mail!" at the end. * In "Banktoad Comes Over", the beginning chorus was reheard when Mailtoad returned to deliver a package to Kris, which had the third hint. Also, Kris sang it while walking all the way to Mint. * In "Kris Gets the Sniffles", Kris started to sneeze while finishing the song. So, she stops and puts a tissue up her nose, then sang "Mail" calmly. * In "Mint's ABCs", Mint holds cards so Kris and the viewers can sing together. The viewers sing the word that rhyme with "Mail" while Kris sings the rest. * In "What Does Mint Want to Do on a Rainy Day?", Kris and Mailtoad sang as a duet. * In "Pokémon Behavior", Kris clucks like a chicken. * In "Mint's Big Pajama Party", Kris sung in a tired, quiet voice because she doesn't want to disturb her sleeping friends. * In "Mint's Big Costume Party", Mint did not join Kris. * In "Superfriends", a trumpet plays before Kris says "The mail's here" in her superhero voice. * In "Puppets", the sockpuppet finished the song by saying "Mail! Always wanted to do that." * In "Our Neighborhood Festival", Lyra sang it without Mint joining her. She did this while walking to Mailtoad. * In "Meet Teddy", Lyra sings it like her plushie. * In "Toadsworth's Messages", Lyra sings an e-mail version. * In "Pokémon In Our House?", the song was interrupted by various Pokemon cries, making the Pokemon cries being heard before and after each verse. * In some cases, there is a delay between the song and Mailtoad's arrival. ** In "Mint's Surprise at Two O'Clock!", Kris had to wait a second, then a minute, before Mailtoad came in. ** In "Mint's New Place", Mailtoad was listening to music and dancing in the Toad Brigade Headquarters that he forgot to deliver the mail. Kris and the viewers called to him to remind him. ** In "The Baby's Here!", the phone (from the Volbonan Parents) rang before Kris sang "Mail!" at the end. Mailtoad had to remind Kris to sing "Mail" after the call. ** In "Morning Music", Mailtoad is sleeping, so Lyra woke Mailtoad up the same way how Kris tried to get Mailtoad's attention in "Mint's Surprise at Two O'Clock!". *In "Lyra's Hints", Mint sings the entire song, as Lyra did not join in. *In "Playdates", Mailtoad sings it. *In "Soccer Practice", Lyra makes a mistake at the end: she said "Goal!" instead of "Mail!". Category:Songs Category:Mint's Hints Songs